


Virginal

by Kaneko



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With huge thanks to astolat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Virginal

**Author's Note:**

> With huge thanks to astolat.

"Are you sure?" Arthur says yet again, looking down at him, all golden and rumpled. "I know how much you loved that unicorn."

Merlin glares. "Shut up about the unicorn! Or-" He tries to think of something sufficiently nasty, but then Arthur shifts his weight a little - thigh brushing Merlin's cock - and he can't think at all. He thrusts jerkily against Arthur's leg.

"Or what?"

"Um." Merlin slides his cock against Arthur's leg again. He manages two shockingly wonderful thrusts before Arthur's hands come down to still his hips.

Arthur is breathing a bit unsteadily. "Go on," he says. "What treasonous thing will you do?"

Merlin tries to push up again, but Arthur's grip is like iron. He bites off an embarrassingly loud whimper. "Um." Merlin struggles to think. "I'll- I'll turn you into a weasel." A pox-ridden one, he decides. That would be unlucky in love with other weasels.

"A weasel?" Arthur sounds amused. He loosens his grip enough to let Merlin grind against him again.

Merlin groans in relief. He squeezes his eyes shut. He's too hot, and his breeches are chafing against his dick, but it still feels wonderful. Arthur lets him have two more thrusts before tightening his grip again.

Merlin hears himself whine in frustration. "Arthur, please."

"Why don't we do it like this?" Arthur says. He doesn't sound like he's smirking. Merlin opens his eyes, and Arthur smiles at him - a sweet private smile - and rolls his hips slowly. Merlin gasps. "What do you think?" Arthur lowers his mouth to Merlin's ear. "You could rub yourself off against me. You'd like that. I'd love that."

Merlin shakes his head - to clear the fog, and because he wants this - he's been wanting it for _weeks_. He shoves his trousers down clumsily to where Arthur's hands still aren't moving. Merlin's own hands are shaking.

Arthur sucks in a breath. Merlin follows his gaze as it trails down Merlin's bared stomach to the tuft of black curls showing just above the waistband of his pants. Arthur wets his lips. Merlin watches his throat move as he swallows.

"Move your hands," Merlin says. His voice sounds steadier than he feels. Arthur's eyes meet his, and Merlin's face must look pretty steady too, because Arthur quirks his mouth.

"I'm more fun than a unicorn anyway."

"Probably."

Arthur's eyes narrow. "Definitely."

Merlin grins.

Arthur looks slightly put out, but his grip loosens finally, and his fingers tangle with Merlin's as they tug Merlin's pants down the rest of the way. Then Arthur rolls off the bed to strip off his own clothes - breeches, tunic, undershirt - military-efficient. Merlin stares at Arthur's cock - bobbing hard and huge against his stomach. This is really going to happen, he thinks.

Arthur makes a soft strangled sound. "Look at you."

Merlin looks down at himself, and realises suddenly that he's been rubbing his own cock with the heel of his hand while watching Arthur strip. He flushes, jerks his hand away.

"No, don't stop," Arthur says, and Merlin's face gets even hotter.

Arthur's eyes are dark. "Go on."

Merlin swallows. He shuts his eyes, and thumbs a tentative circle over his balls. It feels good, but not as good as when Arthur was touching him. He closes his hand around his cock and fists himself.

"Look at you," Arthur says again. He sounds so approving that Merlin's breath hitches.

Then the bed dips under Arthur's weight, and Arthur is gently tugging Merlin's hand away. "On your belly," Arthur says. "Roll over."

After that, it all seems to happen fast and slow at the same time. Merlin grinds restlessly against the sheets as Arthur breaches him with his fingers - slick with something, and warm.

And then - maybe ages later or maybe straight away - Arthur is nudging inside with his cock - hot and huge.

And - Merlin's breath stutters - it hurts. He makes a high, shaky noise, and it must sound like pain, because Arthur stops moving. Merlin turns his head. He can see Arthur's arms trembling with effort.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice is trembling too.

"I want- just do it." Merlin's tongue feels clumsy inside his mouth. He feels drunk.

Arthur kisses his shoulder. Merlin can feel him breathing - warm puffs against his neck.

"Move," Merlin says.

Arthur shifts just a little. Merlin breathes out slowly, breathes in. Arthur kisses his neck. He pulls out a little and pushes in again. He shifts. He shifts again.

It hurts, it hurts, and then it doesn't hurt. Merlin grunts - in relief at first, and then shocky pleasure.

"Come on, come on," Merlin mumbles.

And then next time Arthur pushes in, he doesn't stop - just keeps going until he's impossibly deep. Merlin moans. He can feel his muscles twitching and squeezing and accommodating Arthur's girth. "Oh God," he says.

Arthur pulls out, pushes in, pulls out, pushes in, and suddenly it's so good that Merlin can't catch his breath. _Arthur_, he thinks. _Arthur, Arthur_. It isn't until Arthur claps a hand over his mouth that he realises he's saying it out loud - maybe very loud out loud.

When he comes, he thinks he might be shouting into Arthur's warm hand.

He's still moaning a bit from aftershocks when Arthur comes. He feels as though his bones have dissolved.

Afterwards, they both lie there limp.

Eventually, Arthur says, "No more unicorns, then." He sounds smug and gratifyingly worn out.

"Well." Merlin still feels floppy. He rolls over with some effort, maybe involving sorcery. "Unicorns are probably overrated."

  
The End.


End file.
